Kia Kahi
by DP-shrine-in-closet-girl
Summary: Stitch reflects on his Kia Kahi, his true purpose. He was built for destruction… and despite Lilo’s best efforts, the temptation is still there. But even when he slips back into old ways, why does he still feel so lost? One-shot


**If you read nothing else I have to say on the story please note that the bad grammar is on purpose!!!**

This might not be what you're expecting from the summery, or maybe it is. Basically this is a one shot in stitch's perspective, and I'm going to be honest with you. This is the toughest thing I've ever written! Basically I tried to make it how I believe Stitch thinks. The whole thing is being told from his point of view. But it was hard. Stitch is very child like, but he is also super smart, so how can he be both? This is what I tried to portray in his thoughts. I took his thoughts, which are sometimes complex, but presented them as if a child was speaking, or thinking. He's like a destructive, murderous, genius machine put into a child's body. And then a conscious, love, and a sense of right and wrong were added on later (thanks to Lilo).

That is soooo difficult to write! I felt like I was a horrible writer because of how simple everything is and how grammatically incorrect the whole story is! But! That's why I wrote it. I wanted to challenge myself and see if I could pull it off. Umm, I'm really not sure if I did. Maybe I just rambled for a few pages in bad grammar and called it a story? Who knows?

* * *

"Come on Stitch! We have to give Pudge his sandwich before the tide is out!"

"Okie-taka," I answer and follow her out of the house. Lilo starts to run. We have to cross the town to get to the ocean and Nani won't let us take the hovercar. Says, "too dangerous". So we run. I keep up easy, but Lilo is out of breath and there is still 1.26 miles to go. We might not make it, but that only makes Lilo run faster. Stitch wishes for hovercar, it would be easier.

We pass many buildings, most small, very small. No big cities in Kauai. But then we reach middle of the city, my favorite part. The buildings are bigger here… especially that one building. The newest building is very tall, lots of glass… very breakable. Nothing else like it in Kauai. It would be easy to shatter. Glass would fall everywhere, maybe collapse onto building next to it? Maybe an explosion, lots of people screaming-

"Stitch? Stitch? What's wrong Stitch?" Lilo tugs on my fur and I tear my eyes away from the building to look at her. She has emotion in her eyes… she is sad? No, worried. Lilo is worried.

She looks from me to the building. "Why do you always stop here Stitch? Why do you like this building so much? Do you want to go inside or something?"

Excitement inside me explodes. I can go in! I can see glass breakable building from the inside, I can-

"Naga." I shake my head forcefully. Shaking off the idea. "Pudge, sandwich." I remind her, giving her a gentle push. She takes a breath in sharply, remembering.

"Your right! Come on, we can still make it!" She takes my paw and we are running again together. Running away from glass. From the tall metal that would fall so easily. There would be lots of noise… maybe if I drove truck into building there would be a big explosion. And fire, lots of fire. And Lilo says can go inside!

I growl at these thoughts. I can't go inside, can never go inside. It's bad to destroy building. Stitch would never destroy building. Stitch is good. Lilo says Stitch is good.

…_Lilo says can go inside_

No. Stitch is good.

* * *

We get to the ocean just in time. Pudge has the sandwich and we walk home. I try not to look at big breakable building, but fail. Lilo sees. She does not know why. I do not know why.

Stitch is good. So why is it hard? So hard. Cannot stop thoughts, calculations, plans… it feels _right._ The building should fall. Everything inside me says building should be destroyed. It has to, it is my job. My reason, purpose, my Kia Kahi.

Kia Kahi is Hawaiian. Lilo says everyone has one. Even Stitch. Jamba says Stitch is created to destroy. But destroying bad. And Lilo say Stitch is good. Makes no sense. Sometime Stitch thinks he is hele wale, without purpose.

"Jumba?" Lilo asks, now sitting at kitchen table. I sit next to her.

"What is it little girl?" Jamba is working on temporal displacement device. Design looks right this time. Maybe not explode. I move closer to protect Lilo, just in case.

"I was wondering… do you know why Stitch is so interested in that new building in the center of town. He always stops to look at it, but he won't tell me why." My ears lower. I don't look her in the eyes.

Jumba laughs, and I want to growl. "Is the building of which you are speaking the one made out of glass?"

Lilo is excited he knows which one. "Yeah, and it's the tallest building in all of Kauai!"

Jamba laughs again. "Little girl must understand. 626 was built to destroy everything he touches, especially large cities. Somehow," he scratches his head in confusion, grinning all the while, "somehow little girl manages to teach 626 to ignore his destructive programming, but she is not removing it completely. That building is not like most of the buildings in Kauai, it must have taken much of 626's self control to leave it standing."

"So… Stitch keeps looking at the building because he wants to destroy it?" Her voice sounds quiet. Sad. I hate it. I hate when she is sad. When I make her sad.

* * *

The next day Lilo comes looking for me. "Stitch? Where are you? I have a surprise for you!"

My ears perk up. I love surprises! And Lilo's are always fun!

"Come on Stitch, I want to show you something! I think you're really going to like it."

We have to pass through the middle of town again. Pass the breakable building. All buildings are breakable, but this one is different. I try not to look. I close my eyes, following the sound of Lilo's steps, it's easy to do. But not looking at the building is hard. I feel like I'm surrounded by water, trapped. Like I will suffocate if I don't look, so I do. I don't feel better, only worse. I want to destroy it even more, and the building next to it too. Maybe this really is my Kia Kahi: to destroy. Lilo will be sad.

"Okay, here we are Stitch!" I look up and see a few rundown buildings. I don't understand. Lilo is grinning, happy with herself. "These buildings are cited for demolition next week. That means no one is going to care if something happens to them!"

My brain works fast, but right now it feels slow. Is she saying I-

"I know you really like breaking things," her voice is soft now, "and you stop yourself because you know it's not right. It must be really hard for you. Like asking a vampire not to suck blood. And I know why you hold back." Suddenly, I am warm, she is hugging me. "You do it for me. And now, I want to do something for you." She lets go of me. "You can destroy as much as you want here. I'll even help you!"

I blink, feeling unsure. "Lilo…" I look up at the old buildings. They are not as big as the glass building, but drive to destroy them is still strong.

"It's okay Stitch. It will be fun!" Her voice is strong, confident. I believe her. Ginning, I look at the buildings. I can't stop my instincts now. Lilo keeps me from destroying. But she says it's okay here, so I have to. I can't fight my Kia Kahi.

We approach the building and Lilo goes first. She takes a rock and throws it at a window; the glass shatters. She looks at me expectantly. I pick up a large cracked pillar that used to be a part of the house. With my strength I slam it into the wall and it crumbles easily. Dirt and concrete meet air. As it clears we see the moldy inside of the building. My hands shake from excitement and all I think is: more.

I glance at Lilo. Her face holds no astonishment or worry. She smiles at me, almost proudly. "Come on! Let's do some real damage!" She run into the rubble; I am close behind her.

Inside the building she starts breaking glass and tearing wall paper. I keep an eye on her. Building is not sturdy, not safe for Lilo.

My claws are itching to do some damage, real damage. But Stitch is afraid. Once I begin I might not stop. I look at Lilo. She isn't afraid, she was never afraid of me. Lilo trusts Stitch. But does Stitch trust Stitch? Can I go against my purpose? Will I be able to stop myself? I don't want to find out, but I'm going to. Pull to destroy too strong to resist anymore.

I run my hand over the sofa in the lobby we are in. My claw catches on the fabric. It took a long time for me to learn how to sit on cushion without tearing it. Closing my eyes, I sink my claws into the fabric, feeling like I'm breaking the rules in Nani's house. It feels good, liberating. I am not suffocating anymore. With a quick yank I pull the couch in half. Breathing heavily I feel the rush of excitement pulse through my veins.

I don't stop there. The rest of the building comes apart just as easily. Everything I see I leave in ruins.

I have destroyed things recently, but they were all accidental. To destroy things for no reason but to just destroy, without holding back… I lose myself in the exhilarating rush. I'm not me anymore, I'm a machine of destruction, of chaos. I don't feel lost or out of place. I am doing what I was built to do. I am a monster, and for a few minutes, I don't want to be anything else.

I have almost completely given myself over to my consuming instincts, but at the very back of my mind I haven't forgotten. Before I start bringing the walls down I make sure Lilo gets out. She is safe. Far enough away so I won't hurt her. Even through my crazed thoughts I still remember that: my worst fear.

I feel a great accomplishment as the buildings fall into nothing but rubble at my feet. Everything in the area has been terminated. Nothing bigger than me is left standing. But I am not done. I am far from done. The sound of my blood is rushing in my ears, the pulse of an unnamable thrill in my muscles… my mind and instincts both screaming for more, more, more. But when I look around, a cold empty feeling clenches my stomach… there is nothing left. Nothing left to destroy.

I look up to see buildings in the distance. I could destroy them too, I realize. The empty feeling fades away. There was still more for me to do, more for me to destroy! I could get the feeling of ecstasy and of purpose back… but then what? What happens when I have destroyed everything? When I have nothing left? Suddenly, I feel cold. Like a black hole is opening up in my stomach. I let out a small anguished whimper as a sense of loneliness engulfs me. My Kia Kahi is to destroy. That is it. I was created for no other reason. And when I have destroyed everything I will have nothing left. I will be hele wale.

The empty feeling spreads. My whole body is numb. I don't feel like destroying anymore. I just want to curl up and disappear.

I am so confused I don't notice someone approach and call my name. I don't notice until I feel warmth on my paw. I jerk my hand away in surprise. Claws out, defensive, I turn. But see only Lilo looking at me in confusion and worry.

"Stitch?" Her voice is unsure. "Are you okay?"

I try to nod, but I can't. I don't lie to Lilo.

She runs her hands along my furry ear and then hugs me. This makes me relax. I hug her back tightly, but is careful not to hurt her. The emptiness inside ebbs away a little.

"I'm proud of you Stitch," she whispers. "I don't want you to be sad. I don't know what I would do without you."

I blink in surprise. Lilo needs Stitch? The cold emptiness inside is suddenly overcome by a powerful warmth. I close my eyes. Lilo is suddenly all that matters.

I feel happy, loved. And the emotion I feel for her leaves me dizzy and weak. And I am never weak. This feeling scares me, but I can't let go. Along with the warmth I feel a surge of protection. _Lilo needs me._

I no longer feel empty and cold. Instead I am strong, in control. I was built for destruction, but I can ignore my instincts, for her. It's like the world suddenly shifted under us and everything is right again.

The hug broke and Lilo gins at me. There was something hidden in her features I had never noticed before. Her eyes, full of emotion and life. I looked into them and my pulse quickens at what I see.

My Kia Kahi staring back at me.

I was built to destroy, but that isn't my purpose. Not anymore. My brain, my brawn, will be used for another reason. One I get to choose. I will always have instincts to kill. To destroy everything. But now I have a Kia Kahi, a reason to be more.

I am not a monster. I am a protector.

"We really did a number on this place." She comments, looking at the rubble.

"Ih." I affirm.

"I think we did them a favor. Now they don't have to waste time tearing it down." She looks pleased. "Let's go get some shaved ice okay?"

"Okie-taka." I follow after her loyally, leaving the buildings in their graves.

The shaved ice is closer to home. As we walk, we talk. Lilo talks about the festival on the beach next week. I am as excited as her. We are almost there when I realize I've forgotten something. I turn around, but I'm too late. It is nowhere in sight. For the first time, I didn't look at the glass breakable building.

I completely forgot. I was too busy talking to Lilo.

* * *

Actually Lilo… I don't think it is okay to destroy building even if it is cited for demolition. They have rules about these things, you know? But what are you going to do? She's what? Seven? She's not going to think about that. She only cares about helping her friend.

So umm, that's my story, hope you liked it. I hope the simplicity of his thoughts was portrayed well and it added to the story instead of taking away from it. I'm not trying to say stitch is stupid, I'm just showing he is kid-like. A genius kid with super strength. Anyway, this was a very difficult story to write surprisingly enough. I hope it goes over well and you like it. Let me know what you think!


End file.
